Un centavo por un beso
by escritora en quiebra
Summary: Es solo natural que dentro de la población mundial existan personas idénticas sin ningún tipo de relación familiar. Cuando Kenny engaña a Token en asistir a un club de strippers, lo último que ambos esperan es ver una cara conocida. Menciones de TokenxNichole.


**Notas:** Idea basada en un capitulo de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Estaba por eliminar esto, pero pensé que demonios alguien lo leerá, así que aquí lo tienen (el final es abrupto, pido disculpas con anticipación).

* * *

Kenny caminaba a paso ligero, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que demostraba la gran idea que tenía en mente. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cafetería, escaneando el lugar rápidamente en busca de unos rulos rubios. Bebe. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la chica se encontraba, intuyendo que encontraría con ella a la persona que buscaba. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca distinguió a Token, quien sujetaba casualmente por la cintura a su enamorada, Nichole.

Típico. Desde que Wendy empezó a salir con Stan -una vez más- intentando revivir un romance inexistente, todo su tiempo libre se veía invertido en el pelinegro. Era algo triste para ser sinceros, pero Kenny trataba de no pensar mucho al respecto. Como consecuencia, Bebe se había hecho muy buena amiga de Nichole, ambas chicas prácticamente inseparables. Kenny se sentó junto a Bebe, besando su mejilla suavemente y pasando una mano entre sus cabellos.

"Hey baby." Ese era el apodo favorito de Ken, según él porque era la traducción de su nombre en inglés. Bebe sonrió ampliamente, sacó un sándwich que había reservado especialmente para él y se lo entregó.

"Hey sexy."

No, ambos rubios no estaban saliendo ni eran pareja, por más que de vez en cuando desaparecieran en fiestas y reaparecieran desde la misma habitación, ambos solo eran amigos. Amigos que flirteaban todo el tiempo por el simple hecho de que podían. Eso y que era divertido confundir al resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Kenny aceptó el sándwich, lanzando una mirada de gratitud en dirección de Bebe antes de voltear hacia los últimos ocupantes en la mesa. Craig y Tweek.

El pequeño rubio se encontraba sentando entre las piernas de Craig, su espalda contra el pecho del pelinegro mientras bebía de un termo azul. Craig comía papas fritas lentamente, como si el simple hecho de comer lo aburriera, mientras con su otra mano trazaba pequeños círculos en el muslo de Tweek. Al notar la mirada de Kenny, Craig le sacó el dedo medio.

"McCormick." Kenny sonrió de costado ante la vista de la parejita, nadie podía negar que esos dos se veían bien estando juntos. El rubio hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano y se volvió a voltear, esta vez dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Token.

Black estaba inverso en una conversación con Nichole, algo en que Ken no estaba interesado en averiguar. "¿Hola?" preguntó mientras volvía a morder su emparedado. Nichole fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¡Oh Ken! ¿Cómo estas?" El aludido suprimió una sonrisa ante la voz de la pelinegra, Kenny adoraba la voz de Nichole pero evitaba hacer comentarios al respecto. Al menos cuando Token estaba presente.

"Hey Nikki, Toke." Black parpadeó confundido, recién notando la llegada de Kenny, antes de recuperar su compostura y sonreír cálidamente. "Toke nunca creerás que tengo." El mencionado lo observó curioso, mientras que Kenny sacaba del bolsillo de su parka unos pases verdes. "Entradas para el Comic-con de San Diego." respondió mientras agitaba los boletos en el aire. Bebe ahogó una risa de burla y Nichole sacudió su cabeza confundida.

"Ken... Eso es increíble-"

"Vendrás conmigo. ¡Vamos Token! Será divertido y podrás vestirte de Tupperware." Exclamó Kenny, tratando de convencerlo. Token pareció interesado en la idea, poder vestirse como el superhéroe que era de niño era algo tentador pero a la vez humillante.

"¿Que es Tupperware?" Cierto, Nichole no estuvo presente cuando Cthulhu despertó.

"Oh cariño créeme, no quieres saber." Le respondió Bebe mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. "Es una etapa de Token de la que no quieres enterarte."

"¡Hey!" Se quejaron Kenny y Token al mismo tiempo. "Coon y amigos fue increíble."

"¡Es cierto!"

Kenny frunció el ceño, su plan no estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Volteó la cabeza en dirección a Craig y Tweek, extrañado de que ambos estuvieran tan callados durante toda la conversación, solo para encontrar a ambos es una agitada sesión de besos. El rubio se había volteado en las piernas de Craig y tenía los brazos al rededor del cuello de este. Craig mordía y besaba el cuello de Tweek mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el pecho del rubio por debajo de su camisa. Por dios estaban a punto de coger en la mesa de la cafetería y nadie decía nada.

Kenny se encargaría de arreglar eso, se llevó ambas manos a los labios y silbó fuertemente. En menos de un segundo todos los presentes se voltearon en dirección de Craig y Tweek, algunos riendo, otros gritando asqueados y uno que otro imitando el silbido de Kenny.

"Ugh chicos busquen una habitación." Exclamó Token mientras se cubría los ojos con su mano.

"GAH." Tweek había regresado a su posición inicial, tratando se acomodar su camisa y separar las manos de Craig de su persona. "¡C-Craig _ngh_ para!"

"Maldición." Respondió el pelinegro mientras levantaba ambos dedos medios y los movía hacia todos lados. "Vete a la mierda McCormick."

"También te amo Craig." Kenny le guiño un ojo mientras ambas chicas reían. "¿Vamos Token?" preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Se esta haciendo tarde."

"Ken que- yo no- nunca dije- ¡Estamos en medio de clases!"

"Por eso debemos salir ahora, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta."

"No voy a ir, Kenny." Dijo Token mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre un pecho. Kenny sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a Token, lo suficiente para que solo él lo escuche susurrar. "Si no vas tendré que llevar a Nikki."

"Me estas chantajeando."

"Te estoy informando."

Token aun estaba diciendo entre ir o no, pero Kenny tomó la decisión por él, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia el estacionamiento. "¡No vemos más tarde!" gritó el rubio por sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer junto a Token.

* * *

"Ken por ultima vez, a donde me estás llevando."

Ambos se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad y era más que obvio que no estaban yendo a ninguna Comic-con de San Diego.

"Pff vamos Token, ¡¿en verdad te creíste todo eso?! No, no. Usted señor, esta viniendo conmigo en una experiencia única en su vida, una experiencia que tiene como objetivo hacerle recordar los placeres de la vida."

"Kenny no iré a ningún club lleno de-"

"Bailarinas exóticas."

"_Stripers."_

"¡BAILARINAS EXOTICAS!"

"Mejor conocidas como putas." Masculló Token entre dientes, aunque no era su estilo juzgar a las personas de esa forma, no podía negar que estaba encabronado. Nichole lo iba a _matar._

"Joder Token, bailarinas exóticas te digo."

"Detén el carro, Ken."

"Nop."

Token suspiró resignado, masajeando sus sienes con fuerza, de un momento a otro vio el letrero de neón brillante que decía _Las Chicas de Moxxi_ y comprendió que la tortura recién había empezado.  
OoOoOoO

"Ken por favor podemos irnos."

"No."

"Argh Kenny si Nichole se entera me va _asesinar_." Dijo Token mientras clavaba su mirada en el rubio, que miraba a todos lados como si estuviera en una tienda de dulces. Una chica alta con grandes senos y vestida con tacos negros y ropa interior roja se acercó a ambos, posando su mano en el hombro de Token.

"¿Desean alguna bebida muchachos?" Token saltó en su sitio al sentir la mano de la chica y se paró rápidamente, alejándose de ella.

"¡NO!"

"Oh preciosura a mi tráeme lo de siempre." Respondió Kenny. La chica rio encantada mientras movía su largo cabello negro de lado a lado.

"En seguida Ken." Y sin decir una palabra más se alejó hacia la barra. Token miró a Kenny con incredulidad en sus ojos.

"Cielos santo Ken, ¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí?"

"Meh, solo un par de veces." Otra chica rubia de grandes caderas y con una falda fucsia se acercó a ellos.

"Hola Ken, ¿quieres un baile?" preguntó mientras movía sus caderas sugestivamente. Token hizo una mueca de asco pero Kenny se limito a sonreír.

"Ahora no, preciosura. Solo estamos disfrutando la vista." La chica se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la siguiente mesa y repitiendo su pregunta. El rubio se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que Token le lanzaba y se aclaró la garganta torpemente. "De acuerdo, he estado aquí mas veces de _un par de veces_. ¿Y? a quien le importa."

"Argh Kenny solo dime que hacemos aquí."

"Veras Toke, desde que empezaste a salir con Nichole te has privado de muchos placeres que la vida ofrece."

"Corta la mierda."

"Creo que necesitas ser hombre de vez en cuando."

"ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO."

"Mira Toke, adoro a Nichole, en serio que si, pero no puedo soportar ver a mi hermano siendo un arrastrado. Necesitas…." Kenny levantó el vaso de cerveza barata que tenia en la mano en el aire, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor como s fuera un actor de película. "Disfrutar de cuando en cuando."

"Kenny que le tengas miedo al compromiso no es mi problema."

"Yo no le tengo miedo al compromiso."

"¿A si? ¿Y porque aun no invitas a salir a Bebe?"

Kenny estaba por responder pero la voz del Dj los corto a ambos en seco. "Gusto en verte Ken." El rubio sonrió, levantando su vaso al aire una vez más. "Y ahora, con ustedes DIAMOND."

Ambos chicos miraron al escenario, luces y humos de colores salía por los costados, una figura apreciándose entre todo eso. Cuando el humo se disipó un _bailarín exótico _apareció, vestido en solo un speedo con lentejuelas y brillos. Ambos chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer lo que veían.

"…"

"Oh … por dios."

"¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!"

* * *

Tweek y Craig tenían una rutina muy especial que cumplían casi religiosamente tras terminar las clases. Para todos los pervertidos, no, no es _eso._

Todos sabían que el rubio era insomne, lo cual no era muy difícil de creer considerando que se pasaba todas las noches pensando en las mil y un formas en que podría morir. Sin contar su ligero caso maniaco, que lo obligaba a cerrar sus puertas y ventanas tres veces cada noche antes de poder estar tranquilo. De hecho, la única forma en que el rubio sinceramente podía descansar era cuando dormía junto a su novio, Craig.

Y eso era exactamente lo que hacían todas las tarde al salir de clases, acurrucarse bajo las sábanas con el ventilador prendido (Tweek podría fácilmente pasar como una estufa humana) y dormir por horas enteras, o hasta que la hermana menor de Craig decida despertarlos.

Fue en una de sus sesiones de siesta al atardecer en que Kenneth McCormick decidió molestarlos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Primero empezó con un par de mensajes de texto, que Craig obviamente ignoró, pero cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que no responderían sus mensajes cambio de táctica y empezó a llamarlo. El pelinegro maldijo entre dientes, notando como Tweek empezaba a despertarse por culpa del ruido, y decidió simplemente apagar su móvil. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a cerrar los ojos, abrazando a su novio como si fuera un gato y tratando de volver a dormir.

Hasta que el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar, claro.

Era oficial, Kenny haría una visita inesperada a Damien, cortesía de Craig. Entendiendo que no había forma de esquivarlo, Craig se levantó con cuidado y con todo el auto-control del mundo respondió el teléfono.

"Más vale que alguien este muriendo. ¿Notas como dije _alguien_ y no _te estés muriendo?_ Es porque no me importa lo que te pase McCormick. Ten eso en cuenta la próxima vez que nos veamos."

"CRAIGCRAIGTIENESQUEVENIR, NO VAS A CREER LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS OH POR DIOS, NO LO VAS A CREER."

"No me importa."

"SI TE IMPORTA, SI TE-" hubieron unos segundos de ruidos extraños, seguidos por una nueva voz.

"¿Craig? Habla Token. Mira, sé que tú y Tweek deben estar tomando su siesta diaria, pero esto es importante. Créeme, no estaríamos llamando si no lo fuera. Tienes que venir."

"LAS CHICAS DE MOXXI, TE MANDE UN TEXTO CON LA DIRECCION, VEEEEEEEEN."

Y eso fue todo.

Craig miró extrañado al teléfono, como si esperara que le diera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

"_Nghh_ o-oh cielos, ¿qué hora es? ¿qué pasa?"

"… Token acaba de llamar. Dice que vayamos a un club de strippers."

* * *

De todas las cosas que la pareja esperaba encontrar, definitivamente _eso_ no estaba en la lista. Rayos, incluso una prostituta manteniendo a todo el local como rehén había sido considerado como una posibilidad. ¿Pero _esto_?

…

Esto no lo hubiera pensado ni en su más alocado sueño. Y es que encima del escenario, danzando sensualmente, estaba un muchacho que se veía _exactamente_ como Craig. Cierto, su cabello era un poco más claro, y siendo sinceros era más alto que el mismo Craig, pero si alguien veía a ambos caminar por la calle podría confundirlos por gemelos.

Esto era demasiado bizarro.

Token estaba sentado en la barra, claramente incomodo por toda la situación, mientras tomaba como su vida dependiera de ello. O como si, ya saben, tratara de borrar todo lo que estaba pasando de su memoria.

Kenny era lo completamente opuesto, estaba parado junto al escenario, saltando y gritando emocionado por la copia-de-Craig. En la mano tenía unos billetes, seguramente robados de Token, y estaba literalmente _haciendolo llover. _

Craig no sabía que decir, o a quien matar primero. Cierto su clon se veía espectacular bailando, ¿y como no serlo? Craig será vanidoso, pero sabe perfectamente lo atractivo que es. De todas formas la situacion entera era vergonzosa, se sentia _expuesto_, y mas valía que Kenny dejara al stripper en paz o terminaria con la nariz rota. El pelinegro volteó hacia su enamorado, aún confundido por lo que pasaba y sin saber como actuar . Tweek podía ser medio neurótico, pero esperaba que al menos él le dijera que debía hacer en ese momento.

Solo que el rubio ya no se encontraba junto a él.

De hecho, estaba parado junto a Kenny, gritando y silbando al stripper copia-de-Craig. Se le veía claramente emocionado, mientras sacudia billetes en el aire y pedía que "sacuda su cuerpo."

Oh por todo lo que era santo, Craig nunca podría superar esa noche.

Con cansancio se dirigió a la barra, sentandose junto a un claramente ebrio Token y pidiendo la bebida más fuerte que tenían. Claramente la necesitaría, en especial porque Tweek parecía listo para proponer un trío, y McCormick dispuesto a grabar todo.

Pensándolo bien, que sean dos bebidas.


End file.
